


red sweater and biceps

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR RarePair Week 2019 [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Basically both Fon and Reborn being dumb gay okay, It's not complete but I'll mark it as complete because I'm not sure if I'd continue this, M/M, Mutual Pining, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 5: Rain Day [ Mutual Pining | Social Media AU ]It all started with a post on the College Confession site.(Or, Reborn and Fon being dumb gays)





	red sweater and biceps

**Author's Note:**

> Key:
> 
> **espresso/ espresso or die** : Reborn  
>  **soft** : Luce  
>  **Later Alligator** : Verde (CREDITS TO BLUE-SENPAI [OnceABlueMoon] FOR THE NAME)  
>  **War God** : Hibari Kyouya  
>  **give me your bank PIN** : I-Pin  
>  **Lal my qUEEN** : Colonello  
>  **bitch what** : Lal Mirch  
>  **No Money No Talk** : Mammon  
>  **PLEASE LET ME GO** : Sawada Tsunayoshi

It all started with a post on the College Confession site.

_**#35867** _

_To the red sweater guy with awesome biceps in class S344, you’ve taken my breath away the moment you walk through the door. Have a nice day._

_p/s: Please let me touch your biceps._

 

> L1: Oh wow OP calm your thirst.
> 
> L2: OP youre valid.
> 
> L3: IS THIS WHO I THINK IT IS?!
> 
> L4: red sweater guy omg @Fon yoU HAvE aN AdmIRer!
> 
> L5: omg it is fon omg omgo mgom
> 
> L6: TO THINK THAT I’VE LIVED UNTIL THIS DAY TO SEE FON GETTING HIT ON SO OPENLY
> 
> L7: Finally it’s not another confession-to-Reborn post
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Lnth: OP’s words are never truer.

And from that moment onwards, wherever Fon goes, people would stare at him and whispers, giggling as he walked pass them. It was fine at first but it had soon gotten very annoying, because while Fon was fine with crowds or stares, he _was_ of a Hibari and all Hibari Hates. Crowds. And Noises.

Fon rubbed his temple, lips pursing. It was a rare moment for him to expose his feelings in public, but he was far too irritated. He folded his sleeves of his button down—not red thank you very much—up as he made himself comfortable on the plastic chair. Or, as comfortable as plastic chairs can get because it definitely wasn’t.

If he could, he would like to find the culprit to the prank—yes, it could only be a prank—and have a good talk with them. And probably a punch. In fact, he would probably punch Luce for showing him the post if it weren’t for the fact that Luce is Very Scary when provoked. He would rather stay ignorant to all that, thank you very much.

To be honest, it wasn’t as though he didn’t want to find the culprit. He tried by asking Mammon, but they simply ignored him even when he offered the Materialstm, saying that they still wanted to live and something else that was incoherent to Fon. He tried by approaching his older cousin Alaude who definitely knew who but was ignored and sent away as well, only with a contemplating look. What did that even _mean_?

Anyways, long story short, Fon tried for the whole two weeks, but ultimately failed to find out who it was. He sighed as he spun his ballpoint pen, waiting for the lecturer to come in. It was S344 again, and this time he had come early to scrutinize all his classmates—not all whom he knew well—to see if he can figure out who it was, since that was the only clue given.

Sitting at the highest level in the lecture hall—he can effort not listening to the teacher so it doesn’t matter—he scanned through the class and stared at all the students that had arrived early, mentally cancelling whoever that didn’t seem like the one.

‘Not here yet, I guess.’

Soon, the class started to fill up and Fon simply just gave up. One, there were too many students and all of them are still buzzing around who god-knows-what reason. Two, this one guy with cute, curly sideburn and abyss-like eyes arrived.

A small smile and a statement in the smooth, pleasing voice shook Fon down to the core. “I supposed that you’re trying to find who posted that post.”

Holy shit.

“I-I’m sorry, what?”

The chuckle he gave Fon definitely made his legs weak and Fon was so thankful that he was sitting instead of standing. “Do you mind if I sit here?”

“I—no, no. Definitely not. Go ahead.” Shit, Fon was turning stupid from how hot the other was.

“Thanks.” And he slid in, sitting beside Fon. “So how’s the progress? Found any suspect?”

Fon didn’t answer for a moment as he blinked a few times to digest the question. (‘Stupid, you _aren’t_ supposed to be this dumb. Granted, he _is_ too hot…’) Then he frowned a little. “You know me?”

A snort. “Of course. You’re currently the hottest topic at the moment. One would have to live 15 feet underground to not know who you are.”

Fon looked like he wanted to groan out loud but stopped himself because it would rather rude of him and that earned a look of sympathy. “Don’t worry. Things will quiet down after a while.”

“How sure are you?” Fon tilted his head. “Trust me.”

Fon raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t ask further. If the other doesn’t want to talk, then he would rather not talk. Plus, the lecturer had arrived. The two of them turned back to the class—or, well, they tried to. Fon was very distracted with his seat companion’s presence and the dying urge to turn around and stare at the beautiful pair of eyes. It was the first time he had noticed so much of a person and wanted to know so much more.

Also, he would _die_ to keep talking with him just to hear his voice.

A click and Fon paled slightly.

Oh god, did he just get himself a _crush_?

.

.

**soft**

Forget the confession. Forget finding the culprit.

Um, Fon, bby? Are you alright?

Fdskajfldsk

No.

Oh dear, what happened?

I saw the Devil

And I want to punch them

In the face

With my mouth

Softly

Oh?

OH

OHHHH

Luce please kill me I don’t need this

Oh babe, come over. We’ll have a Talk

.

.

**_Mission: PROTECT FON AT ALL COST_ **

**soft**

_@everyone_ please come over to our usual spot to give moral support to our beloved bby fon

**Later Alligator**

Is Killer 3.5 needed?

**War God**

_@Later Alligator_ yes

**Later Alligator**

My invention is not for you Hibari back off

**War God**

You can’t stop me

**give me your bank PIN**

Hibari-san no

Also _@soft_ who do I need to kill for master?

**soft**

No fighting. Anyone who brings weapons will be barred from entering the base.

**War God**

Bold of you to assume that I need my tonfa at all.

**soft**

I’ll tell Tsuna that you are the one who burnt his manga

**War God**

I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.

**soft**

screenshot.jpg

**War God**

I know where you live.

**soft**

and so do I. ANYWAYS! There’s no need to kill anyone! Just come and you’ll know!

.

.

The first time Reborn saw Fon was in S344. That day, he was sitting alone on the highest level because he liked looking down at everyone from higher ground. (Plus, it wasn’t as though he needed to listen to lectures; he was just attending because he had nothing better to do.) He was scrolling through the Confession site, snorting at idiotic posts, when Fon walked into class with a perfectly fitted red sweater that hugged his frame—especially his biceps—so beautifully. He was carrying a laptop bag and a few files, smiling at something on his phone as he climbed up the stairs.

Reborn was awestruck, eyes wide as he stared at the angel that gotten closer and closer. His heart had unknowingly started thumping louder as he took in the most perfect man he had ever saw like a lost, thirsty traveller who had not drank in days. Reborn had almost stopped breathing when Fon looked up to find an empty row.

Their eyes met.

And Fon _smiled_.

_Shit._

He was so dead.

(He had spent the whole period staring at Fon’s back, especially his exposed neck and arm, thanking god that he was sitting directly in front of him. It wasn’t until Fon left the room that he realized that he was actually drooling.)

.

.

**Leon is the best** @espresso . 57s

Have you ever seen someone so beautiful that you just want to die?

.

.

**Lal my qUEEN**

OmG GuYs haVE yoU seEn Reborn’s tweet?!

**bitch what**

No???

Did he delete it?

**Lal my qUEEN**

_@espresso or die_ WHY DID YOU DELETE IT GET OVER HERE fdhsaklfjdsAFJDSL

**bitch what**

What did he do again?

_@espresso or die_ What did you do again?

Stop depriving us

I know you’re on rn

**espresso or die**

lies

**Lal my qUEEN**

KORA REBORN! STOP DISAPPEARING!

REBORN!

OI!

_@espresso or die_ DUDE EXPLAIN

Fjflkds that’s IT!

_@No Money No Talk_ RECEIPT! I’LL GIVE YOU FIFTY (50) AND A STRAWBERRY MILK!

**No Money No Talk**

Hundred and two, no less.

**Lal my qUEEN**

ALRIGHT

**No Money No Talk**

thirst.jpg

**espresso or die**

You’re dead to me, Viper.

**No Money No Talk**

It’s Mammon.

And you’re welcome.

**PLEASE LET ME GO**

fkldsajflkds omg

Are you okay Reborn? Are you sick? What temperature are you?

Do we need to call an ambulance? Or do we need to call for a priest?

**espresso or die**

Dead. You’re all dead to me.

Especially you, _@Lal my qUEEN_

I’m coming for you first.

**Lal my qUEEN**

Fldksjfl;dsarlwea

**PLEASE LET ME GO**

RIP

**espresso or die**

You’re next

**PLEASE LET ME GO**

WHY ME?!

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, its not _fully_ complete. I didn't finish it because I couldn't make the plunny move + no motivation/inspiration. I _might_ pick it up again when I do have the motivation to.
> 
> At least this is longer and written just for this event unlike the previous one...
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistake]


End file.
